


What's Right

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e13 The Verdict in The Story, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth might be confused</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW bingo prompt, "Agony"

"Honey, this is one of those times when I know what's right, and everyone else is confused."

As the recess was called and everyone began to talk quietly, Booth sat still, staring at the door that Angela had just been dragged through.

_"Everyone else is confused."_

Booth had been warring with himself for weeks about this trial, and Angela's words had just rekindled his agonized thought process.

On the one hand, his job was to put away bad guys. The law was clear, and though he had told Brennan that he preferred a stand-up crook - and that had been the truth - he also believed that even stand-up crooks belonged in jail. They had the evidence; and moreover they all _knew_ that Max was guilty. Even Bones believed that he belonged in jail.

But on the other hand, Bones was his partner. She trusted him, and she counted on him to take care of her. He kept telling her that it was okay to de-compartmentalize. That it was okay to want a relationship with her father. He had even helped her get him a Christmas with the family and had provided the tree. Hell, villainy and abandonment of Bones aside, he kind of liked Max.

How could he tell Bones to get to know her father, and then turn around and testify in court that the man deserved to rot in prison? How could he tell Bones to sit on her father's side of the courtroom - to separate herself from him and the rest of their team - when he had promised to always be by her side when she needed him?

How could he help convict his own partner's father?

_"Everyone else is confused."_

Yes, he was, and the choices he was making were killing him.


End file.
